The Sacred Tourtement
by shay.shay1275
Summary: We all know the story of mortal combat, but do we know the story of the second generation? What happens when the decedents of the orginal charaters go back to the island? Read and Find out. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my parody of Mortal Kombat. This story is being written because I absoultely love Mortal Kombat, it's truly amazing. I really hope you guys love and have as much fun reading it, as I have writing it. **

**I do not own any of the charcters that I use except for a few which I'm sure you can pin point. This story is being made strictly for fun, and I'm stoked about this one. **

**I'm going to try and upload chapters everyday, but I am a teen and I become very busy sometimes. **

**So without any further delay, I will let you read:**

* * *

**Chapter One: It Has Begun:**

Shadow was standing at the edge of the cliffs, watching everything silently. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, there wasn't a person in sight. He looked to his left, no one was there, nor was there anyone to his right. He gulped, turned to face straight a head, and gasped when he saw a guy who hadn't been there a minute ago. The man had scartches all over his face, and he looked like he'd just fallen off the cliff.

"Woah! What happend to _you_?" Shadows voice echoed off the cliffs, as he watched the guy try to slow his breathing. The guy looked like he was about 21 years of age, with blue/black hair that spiked up. His eyes were a midnight black, and he reminded Shadow of a gothic person. But right now, the guy was glaring at Shadow.

"This is not how I planned this at all." The guy had a semi-deep voice, sort of dark, melevolant. "I was planning on making a grand, graceful entrance, but I was on top of the cliff. I wasn't really paying attention, and I kind of walked off the edge."

Shadow was dumb-founded. He didn't know what to think about that. Besides the obvious, _this dude should be dead_! Before he could say that aloud, the guy spoke once again.

"Nevertheless, back to the subject on hand." Shadow watched as the guys face filled with rage. "Shadow you shall not defeat me! You are weak, and you shall fail. Just as your brother has done!" Shadow gasped as his younger brother Spider appeared, and fell to his knees. He watched as the guy bent down, and jerked Spider's head up by his hair. A name whipered through Shadow's mind. _Seth_. Shadow knew then who the guy was, Seth Green. The one who had murdered his brother. Seth's black eyes glared at Shadow with such intensity, and a snarled formed upon his face.

Seth raised his free hand back, and smiled a crue smile at Shadow. "Your brother's soul is mine!" And before Shadow could stop him, Seth swiftly shoved his hand through Spider's chest.

"SPIDER!" Shadow exclaimed as he was running towards his brother. The slow-motion thing wasn't helping him get to him any faster!

Spider looked at his brother one last time. "Shadow" he whispered, then disappeared. Shadow glared at Seth and ran towards him, he raised his hand back and let it pop forward.

Seth caught it, and smiled. "It has begun." Was all he said, and then vanished.

"No" Shadow exclaimed.

* * *

"No" Shadow exclaimed, and his head snapped up. He looked around, he was still in the car with Pyper and James. He sighed and layed his head back against the leather seat of Pyper's beloved, lime green, 2004 Mustang GT.

"Intense dream?" Pyper asked. Shadow looked at her through the corner of his eyes. She looked tired, but he knew better than to offer to drive.

"Yeah." He said watching James's hand come from the backseat, handing Pyper the last of her Red-Bulls.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked after taking a long chug out of the newly opened can.

Shadow didn't really want to, but he didn't want to worry her. "It was about Spider. I saw his murderer again but, he said something different this time. He said 'It has begun'."

Shadow shook his head, grabbed his drink, and then added. "But then he fell off the cliff."

Pyper snorted as she turned the car onto the road that led to the docks, but she sobered up quickly. "Do you think he was talking about the tourtement?"

Shadow nodded. He was 100% positive thats what Seth had meant. Thats why he had to fight hard, and win. He would avenge his brothers death.

* * *

"Here's $50 bucks, carry my luggage onto the boat." Wesker said to Miroku while they were standing on the boarding dock to the ship. Miroku looked at the 50 dollar bill, snatched it from his hand, and grabbed the luggage. He started walking towards the boat but suddenly he turned to the water. He smiled and very politely threw both suitcases into the sea. He then turned and walked up the ramp, still holding the 50 dollars.

"OWNED!" Sam snorted and patted Wesker on the back. "Come on, you don't need them anyway."

Wesker sighed, still staring at the luggage floating in the water. He was just about to turn and head towards the ship; when he heard laughter. Turning around, he saw three people walking past him. A black and red haired guy, who looked dangerous. A blue haired guy, who looked goofy. Last but certainly not least, a midnight black haired girl, who looked badass and sexy at the same time.

Wesker waited all of one second, then caught up with them; stopping right in front of the girl. She stopped, glaring at him. Her eyes were an ice blue, and they made him want to shiver.

"Excuse me!" Her voice was just as cold as her eyes. "Your in the way. Move!"

Wesker was taken back, he wasn't used to people throwing his things into the sea, and talking to him this way. He shook his head, mentally. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that your luggage seems awfully heavy, and I was just wondering if your were in need of assistance?"

The girl continued to glare at him, but the blue haired guy behind her snorted. "Uh-oh!" He exclaimed. Wesker didn't have time to even think about what he meant, because the girls eyes quickly narrowed into slits.

"I mostly certainly am _not _in need of assistance. I don't need anyones assistance. Especially not _yours!_" She hissed.

A thought dawned in Weskers mind. _Maybe she doesn't realize who I am._ He cleared his throat. "Pardon my rudeness, miss. I should've introduced myself. I am-" He was interupted by the blue haired guy.

"Holy crap guys!"He exclaimed. "I just realized who he is!" He sucked in a deep breath, and Wesker smiled a satisfied smile. Happy that the blue haired guy would change the girls mind. "Thats James Bond!"

Weskers mind went blank, but then he watched realization dawn on the black haired one's face.

"No, you idiot!" He said but then he patted the girls arm. "Dude thats-" He started to say but she beat him to it.

"Albert Wesker." She said just as coldly as before. "The _movie_ star."

Wesker smiled hoping she had changed her mind.

"As I said before," Apparently she hadn't. "I am not in need of _your_ assistance." She pushed past him, and walked up the ramp onto the ship. Wesker sighed and stared after her.

"Don't worry about it." The black and red haired guy said. "I'm Shadow by the way." He held out his hand, Wesker shook it.

"I'm James" The blue haired one announced.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." Weskers voice was a little depressed sounding, even to his own ears. He looked tpwards the ship.

"Don't let Pyper get to you, she's just a little different from most girls." James told him as they started walking. "She's moody most of the time, very moody. Mostly she's independant, and she has her pride. She won't drop to her knees and give in to anyone, and she plans to stay that way."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I did use Seth Green as the evil guy because I had watched something with him in it, and thought he would be the perfect person for it. **

**Anyways please review=]]**

**XOXOXO Shay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I know that I'm posting the first 3 chapters on the same night but I've had them written for a while, anyways I hope your enjoying it. I do change P.O.V's alot so I'm trying to make it a little less confusing with the lines between the different people's P.O.V. **

**Read, enjoy, and review please, let me know how I'm doing. And if there is anything you think should be added, any characters or anything. **

**Xoxoxo Shay=]]**

* * *

**_Chapter two: The Ship Has Arrived:_**

"The ship will arive shortly, sire." Raven said bowing to Seth. He stood, sighing.

"Raven, my love, how many times do I have to tell you that a princess, especially one as lovely as you, does not have to bow to me?"

Raven stood, and smiled. Showing a set of perfect and beautiful fangs. Seth smiled at her in returned, pleased that she was on his side.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet. I'm sure you will be pleased, Sire." She purred seductively. She looked at Dean, who nodded and opened the door.

"Come in, my darling." Raven purred once again, but to someone else this time. Seth watched as a dark figure appeared in the doorway. A pale faced man with dark hair. He had perfectly sculpted cheekbones, dark brown eyes, and a smile of the hunter that had his prey in sight. He was dressed in all black, and had the slow, menacing strut of a cougar. He was the perfect predator.

Seth watched, with a little jelousy. As the guy took Raven's hand, kissed it, and bowed.

"Ah, the lovely princess Raven. It is a pleasure to be in your presence."

Raven smiled, and turned to Seth. "Sire, I would like to introduce Damon Salvetore. In my opinion he is one of Italys most dangerous, and feared predators." She mused. "He would like to join you."

Seth smiled, of course he would let him join. "Well, I welcome anyone praised by Raven, as well as she has just praised you." He started walking down to him. "It is an honor to meet you, Damon-" Seth started but he tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Dean had just turned around in time to see Seth fall down the stairs. It was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He looked over at Ash Redfern who was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Dean hid his laughter well but, he couldn't stop the words he blurted out. "Dude, your fail. Ha! Thats a pun. Cuz' you fail, _and_ you fell down the stairs. _BURN!_" Dean laughed then looked at the new guy, Damon. He was walking towards Seth, he looked down at him.

"You okay?" He asked him. Seth groaned, and Ash, who had just recently sobered up from his laughing fit, walked to him.

"You need an Asprin?" He asked seriously. But this made Seth angry, he quickly stood up, glaring at Ash.

"No!" He growled. "What I _need_ is a thrown that is on top of _flat_ ground, and _not_ on top of STAIRS!"

* * *

Morgead was standing on the beach awaiting the contestants for the tourtament. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but what could he do? He sighed, the afternoon was nice but that would all change once the ship arrived.

"What is troubling you, my son?" The voice came from behind him. He already knew who it was but he turned anyway to face his father. Rayden, the God of lightnening, and loud noises.

"I don't exactly know, I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Morgead watched as Rayden processed this.

"Hmm..what did you eat for dinner last night?" Rayden asked. _What a strange question_, Morgead thought, but answered anyway.

"Momma made pizza, last night."

"Well there is the source of your bad feeling."

Maorgead rolled his eyes. "No father, the bad feeling is about the tourtement.!" Morgead was really starting to worry. "What if...what if the darkness wins?"

Rayden understood his sons worries. He put his arm around him. "Ah my son, that is where you come in. It is your duty to help train the warriors."

"But how am I to train them all, by _myself_?" Morgead asked, his voice trmebling a little. Rayden noticed how young and vunerable his son looked.

"Your not going to. You have a partner." As Rayden said that, Morgead noticed a young woman dressed in all black walking up to them. As she stood in front of them, he noticed she had emerald green eyes, and auburn hair that was pulled back. She looked like a trained fighter. "Morgead, this is Angel, Daughter of the Emerald Empreiss." Rayden beamed. "She has been trained in the ways of the combat, and has incrediable strength." Morgead notice Angel smirk as he said this. "She, along with the other neturals, will help you train the warriors." Rayden continued.

Morgead was still doubtful, there was no way that they, and the other neutrals could prepare them in such little time. He was about to comment whe Rayden said, the one thing Morgead was dreading.

"The ship has arrived."

* * *

**This was kind of a short chapter, I tried to make it longer, but I failed. **

**Again Please review, and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! This is my favorite chapter that I've written so far, It's completely in Pyper's point of view, and it kinda of explains more about her. **

**Read, enjoy, review. If there is anything that you would like to see happen, let me know, and I'll add=]] **

* * *

**_Chapter three: Welcome Home Princess:_**

Pyper was tense as they all walked up the beach, to where three people were standing. She didn't like being here, she had a strange feeling, like she belonged on this island. She hated it. Finally, they had reached the people awaiting them. They was a guy standing there, who looked familiar to her. He was wearing a strange hat, and a white shaw. His eyes shown with the fire of lightening. There was another guy there, who wore normal clothes. His dark hair was softly tousled, and on his face he wore a worried expression. Also, there was a strangely familiar girl there. She wore all black, her auburn her was pulled back into a tight bun, and her expression was firece. She looked ready for a fight. Pyper prepared herself for a fight as well, not sure whether to trust these three.

"Welcome!" The one in the strange hat greeted them. "You have all been chosen to compete in the sacred tourtement." Pyper tensed, but continued to listen. "I would like to ask the following people to step forward."

Pyper relaxed for a moment. She watched as the dark hired man stepped forward. "The direct decendant of Johnny Cage, his son." The guy had a powerful voice. Pyper looked around, she was shocked to see Ablert Wesker step forward to meet the strange hatted man. The man looked pleased.

"Your father also had a pair of sunglasses like that." He smiled, "I see that you have chosen to follow in his footsteps career wise, and in joining the tourtement."

"Yes." Wesker replied.

"May I ask you to remove your sunglasses?"

Wesker reluctantly removed his sunglasses, Pyper noticed. But was surprised to see him look the man staright in the face.

The man smiled. "You have your mothers eyes, come stand here." The man pointed next to the dark haired guy. "I shall explain everything in a few moments."

The man looked at the crowd, "The son of Lu Kang and Kitanna." He stated quietly. There was a movement beside Pyper, she looked to her right to see Shadow stepping forward. The man and the other two bowed to him. "It is a great honor to meet you." The man said, Shadow nodded and went to stand beside Wesker.

The firece looking girl stepped forward next, her emerald eyes searching the crowd. "The daughter of Sub Zero, and the Ice Emperiss." Her voice was but urgent. Pyper felt a jolt of something inside of her, _so thats why I have been called here. _She took a deep breath, stepped forward, her head held high. The was flash of some emotion of the emerald girls face but it quickly vanished as she bowed. The strange man, and the dark haired guy did the same. "Welcome Princess, it is an honor to see you, once again."

Pyper refused to let any emotion show on her face, she hadn't been a "Princess" since her father died, so she stood un-fased. the emerald girl stood.

"This shall not be easy for you." She said looking at the starnge man, who nodded. She looked at the crowd. "Not for any of you." She looked back at Pyper now, "Especially you princess, You see, the darkness has threatened our world once again. Thats why you all have been summoned here, to help us fight." Her face grew dark. "Your sister, Rayne has chosen the darkness."

Pyper had no doubt that it was true, from what she remembered of her sister, Rayne had always wanted power. Of course, she would choose the darkness. Pyper looked at the emerald girl. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't look surprised. "I am Angel, Daughter of the Emerald Emperiss." The girl said proudly. She looked at the strange man, who stepped forward.

"I am Rayden, God of Lightening." His eyes flashed, and the dark haired boy stepped forward.

"I am Morgead the son of Rayden." He said, "Angel and I, along with the other nuterals, shall help you train." Before he could say anymore, Pyper notice Rayden hush him. She looked where Rayden's eyes were fixed. Walking down the beach was a scruffy looking man, who smiled when he reached Rayden.

"Dean, what brings you down here?" Rayden asked. Dean looked at the crowd, and the three standing near Rayden.

"I have come to speak for Seth, mainly because he banished me, once again." He said in his deep playful voice.

Morgead spoke to him this time, "Why'd he do it this time?"

"He fell down the steps, and I was practically solling on the floor laughing." Dean almost started laughing, but sobered up tunring to face the crowd, clearing his throat.

"Welcome to our lovely Island. You have been chosen to compete in a sacred tourtement. Which will begin tomorrow. As for the rest of today, you may rest and regain your strength." He said, but then added, "Seth sends his regards to you all." Apparently Dean was finished talking because he abruptly turned to leave. He stopped when he caught sight of Pyper.

Pyper had a feeling she knew this man, with deep brown eyes, and handsome face. She was surprised when he bowed to her. But as he lifted his head, his eyes had a very deep sadness and longing in them.

"Princess Drucilla." His voice was a starined whisper, Pyper was shocked at the use of her real name, again she hadn't been called Princess Drucilla since her father died. But Dean quickly made her mind go blank as he walked to her. He grabbed her hand, pulled it to his lips, and kissed her fingers gently. "I look forward to seeing you at the tourtement, my lady." He had regained his face, but the sadness and longing were still in his eyes. Pyper sensed a double meaning to his words, but she couldn't speak. She only smiled. She felt a terrible pain as he let go of her hand, it was almost like she had felt that same pian once before. She sighed as she watched him turn around and walk back up the beach. All the while feeling a longing for him she couldn't explain.

* * *

**I'm going to try super hard to add another chapter tomorrow, but I dunno if i will be able to finish it and be able to post it right away. **

**But big shocker! Bet ya didn't know Sub Zero had a Daughter, huh? Especially two of them. I picked the name Drucilla for Pyper's real name because it just seemed to be the perfect princess name for her. **

**But anywho, review and tell me what you think! =]]**

**Until next time, **

**XOXOXO Shay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was fun to right, because I got to play around with a bunch of things that deal with the movie, and some that don't. **

**Anyways the title explains everything.**

**Read, enjoy, and review=]]**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Inner Elements:_**

Seth was awaiting Dean, as he walked back into the chamber. Seth didn't look pleased but Dean could really careless, his mind couldn't get rid of the picture it had just recently taken of Drucilla. They had been so young when he'd last saw her, he felt strange feelings about her, just the same as he'd felt before she'd vanished. But his thoughts were quickly earsed when Seth spoke up.

"Where have _you_ been?" Seths voice was cold and harsh.

Dean looked up at him, and cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you? My dad? I fulfilled your orders, that you yelled at me, _after_ you banished me, DICK!"

Seth thought about this for a few seconds as Dean stood with his head still cocked to the side. _He really is stupid, isn't he? _

"Very well then, your grounded for calling me a 'dick'!"

"Ha!" Rayne snorted.

Dean turned to glare at her, and she smiled back at him, plesantly. He snarled, showing his teeth. "Snorting is not appropirate behavier for a _'prince_-ss' Emphasis on the prince" He watched in satisfaction as Rayne took the bait. Her eyes turned into slits and she barred her teeth. She hissed very loudly at him, but he didn't flinch.

"That doesn't work me missy!"

He watched as she smiled a cruel and evil smile. "Oh yeah, well how about I drain that little brother of yours? Will that work?"

Dean remained un-fazed even though that hurt him worse than anything, he wasn't going to let it show. He motioned for her to come to him. "Come here."

Rayne smiled as she did what he said, as she reached him she said: "Are you going to stop being a corward and kiss me now?"

Dean smiled and leaned in like he was going to kiss her, he got about an inch away from her lips then spoke in a low growl. "I have staked more vampires in my life than you have killed humans! And don't think I'm afraid to stake a princess! Keep _that _in mind, you leech!" He gently brushed her lips with his and walked to his chair beside Seth and Ash. Quickly glaring at her, his lips were tingling from them touching hers. He wiped his hand accross his mouth. "Eww. I got leech germs on me!"

"Your the one that kissed me!" Rayne spat back at Dean as he was downing a bottle of mouthwash, that no one knew he had. "You barely even brushed my lips!"

Dean looked at her, he hated the triumphant smile she wore. "Yeah? And I only did it to piss you off! Did it work?"

"Yessss!" She hissed the word.

"Good, then it was worth my pain!" Dean said then fell to the floor, pretending to choke. He heard Ash laugh, then Ash was leaning over him.

"Your way too dramatic for you own good, you know that?"

Dean stood up and sat back in his chair. "I know."

"SILENCE!" Seth roared and everyone went quiet.

* * *

Shadow was standing infront of the neutral who was to help him train, a strange looking blonde guy named Joey. He looked around at the crowd watching intently, he knew he was going to be made a fool of. He knew a little of the Kombat but he wasn't fluent with it. He supposed none of them were, thats why they needed training. He watched as Rayden walked in between him, and that Joey guy.

"There are no rules in the Kombat, anything goes. In the tourtnament you shall fight to the _death._" Rayden began, everyone gasped except for Shadow, Pyper, and Wesker, they all had already known that they would have to fight to the death, thats the way their parents had fought, but in Shadow's case, he would fight with honor.

"This is to help you all to become better fighters, you shall not fight until the death here. You shall fight until your ready to compete, in _Mortal Kombat._" Rayden practically yelled then moved out of the way. Shadow didn't have time to think before that Joey guy charged at him. He barely got out of the way, he turned quickly to face his oppenet.

"The first thing you need to learn Shadow, is never let you gaurd down." Joey said as he went in for a hit, Shadow blocked it easily. "Very good. But also you need to learn that blocking doesn't always work." Joey then raised his other hand and knocked Shadow back. Shadow straightened and tensed for another attack.

"Become in tune with your inner element Shadow, become one with yourslef and you shall become a great fighter." Shadow couldn't figure out what he meant before Joey charged toward him, delivering a hard kick into his ribs. Shadow fell to the ground, and Joey put his foot on his throat and laughed. "You will become better, and fight me again before the tourtnament, but first you must become in tune with your inner element." Then Joey raised back his foot and kicked forward busting Shadow's chin.

* * *

Pyper had enojoyed watching Shadow and Wesker get their asses handed to them on silver platters, but now it was her turn to step forward. She stood in the middle of the circle with her head held high as Angel, the emerald girl, circled her. Apparently Angel had seen a weakness and she decided to attack from behind, but Pyper was slightly faster, she turned and caught the foot that was about to kick her, and threw it down.

"Very good, princess." Angel purred. Then she went in for another attacted Pyer blocked her fist, and punched her in the chest. Angel quickly retaliated with a blow to Pypers stomach, Pyper then remebered a certain combo her father had taught her when she was younger. She quickly repeated the steps, doing the movements along with her mental voice: _Punch, kick, left punch, low kick, low hit, right kick._

Angel was smiling in satisfaction as she blocked each hit, "Become one with your element Pyper, become come one with the coldness you feel inside. Let that power take over you." As she said this Pyper felt something strange take effect, she felt the coldness form in her hands, the almost invisable lines of the ice that was inside her coming out in physical form. She didn't need any more instructions, she knew what to do. Apparently Angel knew she didn't either because she quickly moved to the side as Pyper threw her hands out; ice shot through them, and covered the nearest tree. Angel evidently seen another chance to attack but before she could Pyper let the cold take over her again, but this time letting it form a shell around her.

Angel hit the ice, and it broke. She stood there looking for Princess Drucilla but she was no where to be found. She sighed, but soon she felt a terrible blow to her back, she turned and there was the princess.

_Just keep doing the moventments Pyper, you can do this. _Pyper told her self. She repeated the steps slowly to herself, _Swift kick, right straight, left knee, upper cut, right kick, left punch._ Before Pyper knew it, Angel was on the ground, Pyper knelt on top of her, breathing hard, and glaring.

Angel laughed, breathing hard as well. Pyper offered her a hand and helped her up.

"Congradulations Princess, you are now ready to compete." Angel said with praise and respect as she bowed to Pyper once again.

* * *

"Thank you." Seth said to Ash, then turned to Damon, "Thank you" then turned to Raven, "thank you."

"But none of that even makes sense-" Dean started to say as he got up but was quickly interupted.

"Sit your ass down!" Seth roared looking at Dean with a very pissed look.

"Um..how about no?" Dean said standing straight.

"How about you sit your ass down before I throw you in the lava!" Seth threatened, but Dean only smirked.

"I'm the best fighter you've got, you wouldn't dare risk your chances of winning!"

Seth thought about that for a second then gave up, Dean was right. "What doesn't make sense? If we use all the strength we have during the first few fights then the oppenets with flee with fright."

Dean rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that Seth could be so stupid. "No! If you use all your strength within the first few fights, that will only make you weaker, and give the oppenets a chance at winning! If you pretend to be weak, then they will become cocky and use all of their strength, and when _they _are weak; crush them!"

Everyone was staring at Dean. "Thats the most brilliant plan, I've ever heard Dean. Yes, that is our way to go." Seth agreed, but Dean wasn't listening. Outside the window he saw Angel walking with Drucilla, he had to talk to her. Even if he had no idea what about.

"Yes, very well. Excuse me, I need some fresh air." Dean said as he turned and headed out of the chamber. He had almost made it out of the castle when he heard a voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"And _where_ exactly do you think your going to get '_air'_?" Rayne's voice was cold, and knowing.

"I don't see how thats really any of _your_ bussiness, misquito." Dean said as he turned to face her.

"Your doing something other than getting 'air'! I don't know what it is, but I do intend to find out." Rayne said then hissed as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say. Look I'm gonna go now, but good luck with your intentions and whatnot, tick." And with that Dean was out of the castle.

* * *

James was really excited, who knew exactly what his inner element was, it was earth. He'd always been intunned with the earth, and now he was going to be able to use it to help beat the darkness. He had won his training fight with ease, so he was allowed to go find Angel and Pyper. He was walking down the beach in the direction they headed but stopped short when he saw, that guy Dean from the introductions eariler; the one who spoke for the evil guys. standing there talking to Pyper, and Angel. James heasitated for a few minutes, not sure whether he should run back and tell the others or not, but soon he decided not to and go join the three.

"I just saw you walking, and wanted to come pay my respect, princess." Dean was saying as James caught up with them. James looked at Pyper, her face wore the same confused and serene expression it had eariler as Dean kissed her hand. "I must say that you look even more ravishing than I remember."

"I...I...uh...thank you." Pyper spluttered out, and blushed. James had never seen Pyper act this way, but then again, he'd never pictured her as a princess either. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's my pleasure." Dean commented.

"Yeah, yeah we know, now what do you _really _want?" Angel asked impatiently.

Dean looked taken back, he cleared his throat. "I already told you, I wanted to pay my respects to princess Drucilla."

Angel didn't look convinced. "Okay well you did, and now we have to go."

Pyper looked at Dean, smiled, and said. "I suppose I will see you at the tourtnament, good night Dean."

James watched as Angel lead Pyper away, he had nothing to say to Dean so he quickly decided to follow them.

* * *

Dean stood there watching Drucilla walk away from him, the feelings he felt confused me. If only he could figure them out, but he didn't have time before he heard a voice behind him.

"You are so busted." Rayne said and took off up the hill.

* * *

**_Well I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_And yes I know, there is a cliffhanger, kind of, but I had to do it. I had to show people how big of a_**

**_bitch Rayne is._**

**_Anyways review please!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_XOXOXO Shay._**


End file.
